It is often difficult to move camera heads, e.g. pan and tilt enabled camera heads, with precision to a general position in a range of accessible pan tilt positions. Additional problems with the precision arise when the camera is to provide a view of an interpreted or transformed selection selected in a visual interface.
The precision becomes even worse in a system where you have a camera head acquiring images through a lens, e.g., a wide angle lens, not mounted on the camera head but rather fixedly attached to a support structure of the camera head. Hence in these cases, the precision of the mounting of the lens and the support structure to which it is attached is critical. In addition to the problem of mounting the lens with precision, the camera may be shipped without having the lens or the support structure mounted together with the camera head, and in such case, the precision mounting has to be performed in the field. Accordingly, these types of systems often present problems with precision in positioning.